There is something (translation)
by TabbyDeschain
Summary: Blaise thinks about the most important change is his life.


Hey guys,

normally I write fanfictions in german, but translated -There is something- into englisch (the german fandom is pretty shrunken).

I love to read/write Blaise/Seamus. It's sad that there are just a few.

Beta was my lovely boyfriend.

I hope you'll enjoy it :)

Warnings: lime

Blaise Zabini could tell that he has learned a lot.

His life had changed.

In many ways.

The most important change was, that he had got to know Seamus Finnigan better than he had ever imagined.

He knew, that Seamus loved autumn the most and that he could be sentimental from time to time.

He knew, that Seamus loved to watch wild west and old black and white movies when he couldn't sleep or needed to calm down.

And every time he watched them, he fell asleep on the sofa.

Honey was his favourite candy. Every morning he slathered his bun or criossant so thick with it, that he spilled half of the honey.

Although he loved every human, he had a certain patriotism, which caused him to speak in gaelic, everytime he was in a rage.

Whenever he drank whisky, it was the irish one.

In his parents home, everyone could play an instrument and Seamus also had the talent to sing.

As a child he had been member of a choir.

Blaise thought that, whenever the irish sung, everyone just had to notice the obvious; that he was gay.

It sounded awesome.

Although Seamus seemed happy everytime, Blaise knew that he was in a sad mood very often.

The dissolution of his parents and what his mother has done, still ached him.

He was very good differentiating between his happy mask or when he really was in a good mood.

Seamus had a sister called Tegan, who was a few years older than himself.

They had a lot in common and were in a good relationship to each other.

Although they never spoke about it, he and Blaise were a couple for nearly 2 years.

No one declared, but the almost fight with a drunken english man, who has tried to took a hit on Seamus, was a hint (not to mention the other events).

They often met up with Draco and Harry, went to the movies, walked over markets and opened a bottle of wine.

And Blaise knew that he enjoyed it.

He has never felt so complete in his life before.

Seamus often noticed that it was nonsensical, that they always fluctuate between their apartments and watched him with an strange expression, while he mentioned it.

Blaise knew he was right but he deemphasised the situation everytime.

He just raised his arms with a come-on gesture, kissed Seamus on the nose and smiled.

Seamus always sighed and sayed nothing.

The french man knew, that Seamus was a fantastic lover. It never got boring.

He loved it, when he sat on him, rolling his hips in a steady rythm and watching him from above.

After 2 years it still drove him crazy.

Seamus loved sex.

They were a good team.

They completed each other.

They could talk all day, or just keep quiet.

Sometimes Seamus contributed a quote from Pulp Fiction, one of his favourite movies:

_"That's when you know you've found somebody special. When you can just shut the fuck up for a minute and comfortably share the silence."_

Blaise always smiled and Seamus kissed him.

Yes, Blaise life definitely changed

He learned a lot.

And the funny tingling in his stomache, the wholeness he felt, made him light-headed.

He thought about all this things, while Seamus sat towards him at the kitchentable.

He looked at him doubtful and the honey dropped from his bun.

He didn't care about it.

" I mean, it's really inconvenient, we're always have to arrange, you have to go, I have to go. We should think practical...hey, are you listening to me?".

On Blaise face appeared a smile:

"I think you're right" he answered.

Seamus looked at him in shock, the honey dropped on the table:

"You mean it?" he asked confused.

Blaise took a nip from his coffee.

His opposite always drank coffee with a small spoon of sugar.

"Yeah, why not?"

Seamus still looked at him, searching his face:

"Well, then that would be off the cards" he said and bit in his bun.

Silence filled the room and Blaise had to think about the Pulp Fiction quote.

Yeah, he really found someone special.


End file.
